The invention relates to left-handed materials, and in particular to left-handed materials with deformed split ring resonators (DSRR) conducted to provide negative permeability.
With reference to the discussion of negative permeability material or left-handed metallic structure, in 1968, Veselago disclosed a theory that when transmitted through a substance with negative dielectric coefficient and negative permeability, an electromagnetic wave will display a distinctive and unusual quality. Moreover, in 1996, Pendry disclosed a system combining the split-ring resonator array with a metallic line array to enable an electromagnetic wave of a certain microwave band to simultaneously possess a negative dielectric coefficient and negative permeability. In 2000, Pendry also applied this theory to the analysis of optical lens resolution. Thus, if a metallic structure with left-handed materials can be developed, the metallic structure will be capable of altering the non-penetrability of ordinary substances and modulating the wave-transmitting direction. Additionally, if formed on a large-scale silica substrate or other transparent substrate, the left-handed material can be introduced to produce a planar super-resolution optical lens. Accordingly, the requirements of delicate mechanical tolerance can be reduced, thus increasing assembly efficiency and production yield.